ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man
Marvel's Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man is a fanfiction series created by Billy2009, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name, created by both Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. The series re-imagine the Spider-Man mythos in a brand new way. Synopsis When sky geeky, yet nerdy college outcast student Peter Parker find himself going on a life changing journey when he start developing spider-like abilities while getting himself being bitten by a radioactive spider while working at a intern at OsCorp, after seeing his uncle was killed by psychopath Cletus Kasady, Peter learn "with great powers come with great responsibility" as he now using his great powers as his greater responsibilities where he become Spider-Man to fight crimes while dealing of hiding his duo-identity from his friends and family as he start battling various villains. Characters Main Character * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: A young 18-year old college shy, yet nerdy and geeky outcast student who was bitten by a radioactive spider while working as a intern in OsCorp. At first, he don't know what to do with his powers and wish to never had them. But, when he uncle was killed, he start to learn "with great power come with great responsibility", which led him to a path which would made him being a great hero. Recurring Characters * Mary Jane Watson: Peter's love interest and next door roommate, like Peter, she's shy, but sweet, kind, beautiful, and sometimes a bit of a klutz and has a huge secret crush on Peter. * Harry Osborn: Peter's best friend and roommate, son of Norman and one of the peoples who's know Peter's Spider-Man. * Gwen Stacy: * Aunt May Parker: * Uncle Ben Parker: * Norman Osborn: The CEO of OsCorp and the first to know Peter's Spider-Man, he was able to create a costume for him to battle criminals and fear the safety of his son. * Emily Osborn: Norman's wife and Harry's mother, * Eugene "Flash" Thompson: A college football player and Peter's bully who often bullies him for fun. * Kenny "King" Kong: Flash's best friend and fellow football player who see kind when he not around with Flash, * Liz Allan: * Sally Arvil/Bluebird: One of Peter's fellow classmates, * Randy Robertson: * Glory Grant: * J. Jonah Jameson: The head of the Daily Bugle, a newspaper company/social media new website, * Robbie Robertson: * Betty Brant: * Ned Leeds: * Colonel John Jameson: * Captain George Stacy: * Officer Jean DeWolff: * Max Modell: The herd/CEO of Horizon Labs, Peter's bigger idol, and Norman's mentor. * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat: * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider: * Hobie Brown/Prowler: * Debra Whitman: * Dr. Curt Connors: * Dr. Martha Connors: * Billy Connors: * Leo Zelinsky: * Carlie Cooper: * Norah Winters: * Michelle Gonzales: * Vin Conzales: * Dr. Ashley Kafka: Villains * Green Goblin: A mysterious psychopathic madman and Spider-Man's arch-enemy, no one know where he truly came from, most peoples think that he was either a trouble man who has a trouble life goes snap, a low-level ex-scientist who was caught in a freak accident, or was just born like this. He also carry a lot of arsenals, such as a glider, pumpkin bombs, electric shock gloves, and etc., causing him to a very dangerous, deadly threat that Spidey has ever encounter. * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus: * Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom: * Maxie "Max" Dillon/Electro: * Adrian Toomes/Vulture: * Flint Marko/Sandman: * Quentin Beck/Mysterio: * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter: * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion: * Herman Schultz/Shocker: * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino: * Cletus Kasady/Carnage: * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon: A inter-national criminal who's the master of disguise who like to messes with peoples and even frame them for several crimes. He than kidnap Peter after learning his secrets and begin his crime spree as Spider-Man. But, was defeated by Spider-Man, who was freed by Norman and Harry, even nearly causing Peter to quit being Spider-Man for a few days. * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin: * Hammerhead: * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane: * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone: * Lizard: * Enforcers ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan: ** Raymond Bloch/Ox: ** Jackson Brice/Montana: * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin: * Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit: * Martin Li/Mr. Negative: ** Inner Demons: * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal: * Kaine Parker: * Spidercide: * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer: * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man: * Fred Myers/Boomerang: Chapters Chapter 1: Graduation May 31, 2018, 18-year old Peter Parker start ready to graduates Midtown High School. Meanwhile at OsCorp, CEO Norman Osborn and scientist Dr. Curt and Martha Connors begin study a radioactive shockwave. While they see the radioactive wave, a spider crawl into its where the three quickly see it and catch it. They decide to keep it and study it. After graduating, Peter begins his summer vacation as he become a intern on his first day at OsCorp. Chapter 2: Bite Me! As Peter start his first day as a intern at OsCorp, he quickly met with Norman, Dr. Curt and Martha, along with Dr. Otto Octavius. As he was done with the tour, a security guard arrives and tell Norman that the radioactive spider has somewhat crawl out of the can that he and the Connors put it, Norman than told Peter to stay here, which he agrees. Than, Peter find the radioactive spider and it quickly bite him on the hand. Later, he return home. The next day, Peter wake ups and get ready go to work, but see that his hand is sticky to the wall. Peter able to free his hand and goes to OsCorp. As Peter start to feel a bit strange, he start to flap over a scientist rolling table, confused, Peter decide to go to his office where he start to remember the spider's bite and realize that it somehow gives him spider-like abilities. While that, Norman, Curt, and Martha find themselves being shocked by this. Chapter 3: Powers & Responsibilities Peter return home as he start to wandering or not to use his powers to be famous or get rid of them. The next day, he quickly see both Norman and the Connors being a bit strange, where they learn that they are not turning him into a slave or a weapon. As he ask to take a break from Norman, he start to use his strength, which he believe if he had it, and was able to carry a car. He than return home to see his aunt being attack and saw his uncle being killed, he told his Aunt May who did it, she quickly tell him, "Its was a monster... a heartless monster." As she start to have tears fall from his eyes. Peter than begin having a angry face. Chapter 4: Revenge Two days has passed after Uncle Ben's death, Peter start his revenge plan, as he begin wearing a rad mask, black gloves and a hoodie to seek his revenge, after hearing it was psychopath killer Cletus Kasady and hear about his whereabouts from police captain George Stacy while creating web-shooters and start testing it on his hunt for revenge. He find Cletus' whereabouts in a abandoned warehouse, he find Kasady and start beating him up nearly to death. But, Peter start to remember with his uncle told him, "Look Peter, i know that you has going a lot going on with your life. But, you must know something, with great powers there must also come with great responsibility". He than web him up to the polices. Chapter 5: Life Lessons A few days after Cletus was taken to the police, Chapter 6: I Am Spider-Man! As Norman help Peter create a costume to battle crimes, Chapter 7: First Day Peter begins his first day as Spider-Man as he start swinging around in New York City, he Chapter 8: The Master Planner As Spider-Man start study who the mysterious Master Planner is, Chapter 9: A Big Brawl After being captured by the five villains, Spider-Man wake up and was shocked to see the Master Planner is none other than OsCorp scientist, Dr. Otto Octavius. He ask him why he doing this, Chapter 10: Sandy Days Two days after the Master Planner was set in jail, Peter start trying to find his minions and quickly fail. Later at night, Flint Marko, one of the Master Planner's minions, was running the from police after robbing a jewelry store. As he was caught by them, Flint start to unleash his mutant powers, sands. The next day, Chapter 11: Reunion A week after taking down the Sandman, Peter Chapter 12: Total Blackout Much? Chapter 13: Pitch Black Chapter 14: What's Goes Ups... Chapter 15: Vertigo Vulture Chapter 16: Kraven the Hunter Chapter 17: Spidey Goes To Hollywood Chapter 18: An Mysterious Threat Incoming Chapter 19: Mutations Chapter 20: Spider vs. Lizard Chapter 21: Breakout Chapter 22: A Sinister Payback Chapter 23: The Rise of Dr. Octopus Chapter 24: Armed and Dangerous Chapter 25: Date Night Chapter 26: Of Prey and Predator Chapter 27: Clash of the Arachnids Chapter 28: Stampede Chapter 29: Revealed Chapter 30: A Visit at Horizon Labs Chapter 31: Attack of the Beetle Chapter 32: Enter the Green Goblin Chapter 33: A Big Fight at Manhatten Chapter 34: Enforcement Chapter 35: First Testing Chapter 36: Project: Spider-Slayer Chapter 37: Double Trouble Chapter 38: The Spider, the Goblin, and the Octopus Chapter 39: Masks Chapter 40: Kidnapped Chapter 41: Wanted: Spider-Man Chapter 42: Payback Chapter 43: Peter's Big Break Chapter 44: Redesign Chapter 45: The Color Black Chapter 46: Anger Issues Chapter 47: Redemption Chapter 48: Feeling Venomous Chapter 49: We Are Venom! Chapter 50: Revenge Chapter 51: Follow the White Rabbit Chapter 52: Spider-Man in Wonderland Chapter 53: Return of the Lizard Chapter 54: Caged Lizard Chapter 55: Underground Movement Chapter 56: Don't Be so Negative Chapter 57: Inner Demons Chapter 58: Jackalled Chapter 59: Party Animals Chapter 60: The Jackal's Strikes! Chapter 61: Sync or Swim Chapter 62: Tsunami Chapter 63: An Sinister Return Chapter 64: Cousins Chapter 65: Spider War Chapter 66: The Scarlet Spider Chapter 67: Nine Lives Chapter 68: Meow Chapter 69: Cat's Fights Chapter 70: Spider-Slayer 2.0 Chapter 71: Arachnophobia Chapter 72: The Green Goblin's Strikes Back! Chapter 73: The Death of Norman Osborn Chapter 74: Spider-Man No More Chapter 75: Crime Wave! Chapter 76: Spider-Man Returns Chapter 77: Versus the Kingpin Chapter 78: Gangland Chapter 79: The Battle of New York Chapter 80: Syndication Chapter 81: The Ultimate Brawl Chapter 82: Past Sins Chapter 83: Venomous Return Chapter 84: Total Carnage Chapter 85: An Unexpected Team-Up Chapter 86: Clash of the Symbiotes Chapter 87: Upgrade Chapter 88: Tarantula Chapter 89: Similar Faces Chapter 90: Enter: Kaine Chapter 91: The Clone Saga Chapter 92: Battle of the Clones Chapter 93: Aftermath Chapter 94: Slayed Once Again! Chapter 95: Howling Night Chapter 96: The Man-Wolf Chapter 97: Hunting Grounds Chapter 98: Legacy Chapter 99: An New Goblin in Town! Chapter 100: Spider-Man vs. the Hobgoblin Chapter 101: Goblin War! Chapter 102: War World G! Chapter 103: Tombstoned Chapter 104: The Parents of Peter Parker Chapter 105: Secrets of the Parkers Chapter 106: The Name's Prowler Chapter 107: Reasons Chapter 108: Spider-Men from Other Dimensions Chapter 109: Spider-Verse Chapter 110: Mean and Green Chapter 111: I Hate Spider-Man! Chapter 112: A Day to Remember Chapter 113: Riot in Ryker's Island Chapter 114: Behold the Sinister Twelve! Chapter 115: Friends and Foes Chapter 116: Unexpected Arrivals Chapter 117: Exit Twelve, Enter Sixteen Chapter 118: One Really, Really, REALLY Big Fight! Chapter 119: Heroes vs. Villains Chapter 120: Farewell, Spider-Man Trivia * Spider-Man's first costume is based on the Alex Ross's Spider-Man costume and the Ben Reilly's Spider-Man costume, while his second costume is based on the MCU's Spider-Man costume and The Amazing Spider-Man movie costume. * * * * * * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Fanfiction Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel